particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Punk rock
Punk rock, or simply "punk", is a rock music genre which developed in the 36th century, in Keris and Artania. Rooted in the underground rock music scene, punk rock emphasises short, fast songs with a DIY ethic and production style. Many punk rock bands have been associated with anti-establishment, anti-authoritarian or anarchist ideology and this is reflected in the genre's lyrical themes. According to the IAM, the most influential band in the genre was Zombie Death Cult, who established many of its key characteristics. Characteristics Musically, punk rock tends to adopt simple structures and straightforward instrumentation, usually this means a verse-chorus structure and a 4/4 time signature. Influenced heavily by underground and alternative rock scenes, there is an emphasis on distortion. Vocals are often abrasive or nasally and heavier variants involve shouting or screaming lyrics. Punk rock is closely associated with an anti-establishment, anti-dogma philosophy. Politically, many punk artists and listeners were anarchists or socialists, though certain aspects were linked with far-right groups too. History Origins Most music historians, including the International Academy of Music isolate Egelian rock band Zombie Death Cult as the first punk rock band. While they shared many similarities with other underground rock bands of period, Zombie Death Cult are notable for two reasons. First, their politicised and aggressive lyricism and lyrical style and for their usage of the term "punk rock", although the band frequently used other terms too. Popularity Despite their significance within the genre's history, Zombie Death Cult were unsuccessful commercially. In the wake of their dissolution, a new generation of bands adopted many of their characteristics and style. Bands such as Vicious Anarchy, Privilege and Revolution of the Underground achieved national notoriety with an aggressive, fast-paced style of underground rock which came to define punk rock music. Further artists like the Crew, All Out Noise and Dead Crash emerged from regional punk scenes but adopted a less abrasive sound, which would be termed "melodic punk". Over time, a cultural identity developed among punk rock fans. Influenced primarily by the fashion and style of prominent band members, large mohawks and leather jackets became easy ways of identifying so-called "punks". Driven by the lyrics and message of leading bands, many fans adopted anarchist or socialist political views. Generally, the underlying message of punk was seen to be anti-establishment and anti-conformist. Decline and diversification Within a decade, punk rock was in decline as a commercial force. Many bands dissolved or changed their sound significantly, influencing the development of other alternative rock sub-genres. Nonetheless, some artists continue to produce records and describe themselves using the punk rock label. During this "second wave" of punk artists, there was more frequent occurrence of fusing punk with other genres. Notable fusion artists include Tim Corruthers and Ananto Bay, Midnight Tragedy and Syndrome of Denial. Legacy Punk rock has had a lasting influence on modern rock, especially alternative and underground artists, who identify with its non-conformist ideals. Successful modern bands using the punk label include Stealing In Migadon, Pure Zombies, Brotherhood, Phase Order, Day of Freedom and School of Habit Variants Various different styles or sub-genres exist within punk rock. Initially, the genre was dominated by "high punk" or "classical punk" artists who had aggressive, loud and fast records. Later developments saw the rise of "melodic punk" which retained many punk characteristics but was softened somewhat and "alternative punk" which was a mixture of the two aforementioned forms. In addition, there are several fusion genres, such as "ska punk" and "electro-punk" as a result of punk mixing with other musical styles. Notable artists *Zombie Death Cult *Vicious Anarchy *Privilege *The Fairies *Revolution of the Underground *The Crew *All Out Noise *Dead Crash *The Terrors *Awkward Sunset *Midnight Tragedy *Syndrome of Denial *Stealing In Migadon *Pure Zombies *Brotherhood *Phase Order *Day of Freedom *School of Habit *The Diehards Category:Music Category:Music ge [[Category:Music genres